To hell and back
by Amaranphine
Summary: Aller en enfer et revenir, je suis militaire et j'ai du partir au front en laissant Sasuke, mais je lui dit To Hell And Back. Il sait ce que ça signifie et que je vais revenir.


Bonjour à vous cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices.

Cette fiction me tiens vraiment à cœur, elle s'appelé « To hell and back » plus précisément « Aller en enfer et revenir ». Cette fiction parle de militaire allant au front en laissant derrière eux les personnes qui compte dans leurs vies.

J'espère que j'arriverais à vous serrer le cœur lors de cette fiction, cette fiction me fut inspirée par le groupe Sabaton avec leurs chanson « To hell and back » et « Resist and bite ».

Amicalement votre Ammarie

* * *

**To hell and back**

Je m'étais installé avec mon petit-ami dans une jolie petite maison depuis 2 ans, je venais aussi tout juste de finir mes études de médecine à l'armée. Grâce à l'armée, j'avais fait des études gratuites, je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'argent et cette opportunité d'être payé et de faire des études étaient la meilleure chose à faire pour que je puisse avoir un avenir.

De ne pas être une charge trop lourde pour mon compagnon, mon compagnon s'appelle Sasuke. Il est fière, hautain, arrogant, jaloux, possessif, mais il est aussi timide, doux, anxieux, adorable et beau.

Pour rien au monde, je le laisserais à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout qu'il me supporte depuis maintenant 9ans, moi le rebelle, le yankee, le mec qui restait sur le toit de l'école seule pour manger mon maigre sandwich jambon-beurre. L'homme qui passait son temps à se battre et qui envoyait les profs' chier. Il a percé ma carapace pour connaître le vrai moi. Le garçon abandonner et maudit de tous, celui qu'on devait éviter comme la peste. Celui qui apportera malheur à tous ceux qui s'approcheront de moi.

Orphelin depuis ma naissance, maudit, frappé, j'étais soit disant un meurtrier. Je m'étais enfermé dans une cage où personne ne pouvait rentrer. Mais Sasuke a lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il comprit mes tourments. Je ne faisais que le rejeter, pour éviter d'être encore celui qui causera la perte de quelqu'un. L'enfant qui n'était pas aimé, le jeune homme détruit par la société, celui qui était rejeté.

Puis un jour il m'a dit les mots que je n'avais jamais entendus de ma vie. Un je t'aime, j'étais stupéfait et je me mis à pleurer. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un baiser pour tomber fou d'amour pour lui, c'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas sur le toit de cette école et j'avais fini par lui faire l'amour.

J'ai finalement connu le bonheur avec lui dans ces bras. Je lui avais déboutonné deux-trois boutons avec une certaine retenue, je ne voulais pas me montrer violent. J'essayais de rester doux mais il était en train de causer ma perte du bon sens.

« Sasuke arrête de m'embrasser le cou comme ça sinon je risque de plus répondre de moi » Lui avais-je dit.

La seule chose qui me dit se fut « Pourquoi te retiens-tu ? Tu peux être violent j'adore ça. »

Ni une ni deux, je lui arrachais sa chemise et je commençais à le morde au niveau de la clavicule, lui laissant ma trace sur lui. Les gémissements qu'il exprimait n'étaient que pur désir et excitation. Le reste de ces vêtements suivirent la chemise sans pour autant être déchiré. J'ai commencé à le préparer tout en lui appliquant une fellation, j'avais beau être violent, mais je devais un minimum le préparer sans qu'il ait mal quand il devra m'accueillir.

Ces gémissement me rendaient fou, j'ai dû résister de le prendre plusieurs fois surtout quand je touchais sa glande qui le faisait réagir par des cris qu'il devait dissimuler en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Viens en moi ! Prends-moi violement ! »

Ce mec était barré, mais il m'excitait, je l'avais retourné et mis à quatre pattes pour pouvoir le prendre comme il le voulait et surtout pour arriver à le faire monter au 7ieme ciel.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais toujours semi-habiller pourquoi semi-habiller car la chemise noir que je mettais était toujours ouverte. Je baissais mon pantalon et mon boxer et je le pris.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma bouche, il était si serré, et chaud. J'attendais son signale pour bouger, et quand il remua son bassin. Je fus comme frappé par la foudre, je n'arrivais plus à arrêter me coups de bassin les claquements de nos peaux me rendait dingue ces cris de jouissances aussi. Il jouit avant moi et je ne tardais pas non plus à être emporté.

Je m'écroulais contre le mur tout en l'attirant dans mes bras, assis entre mes longues jambes et appuyer contre mon torse. On reprenait notre souffle.

Je l'ai entouré à la taille par mes bras et j'y aie posé ma tête contre son épaule et je lui ai dit :

« Tu viens de me rendre fou d'amour pour toi ! »

Il fit ce que j'avais fait en premier, il pleura aussi, il n'avait jamais pensé que je lui rendrais son amour et que je ne pensais à lui comme un défouloir sexuel.

« C'est ma première fois Sasuke. » Lui avais-je répondu avec douceur et un micro sourire.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents après cette annonce. Depuis lors on ne s'était jamais quitté. Sa famille m'obligea même à vivre avec eux, quand ils m'ont demandé ce que faisait mes parents, et que je leurs avais répondu que je ne savais pas puisque je suis orphelin. La mère de Sasuke, Mikoto pleura en me prenant dans ces bras alors que j'étais bien plus grande qu'elle.

Ce qui m'étonna le plus c'est que Fugaku le père de Sasuke me dit que j'étais obligé de venir vivre avec eux et qu'on trouvera un lit double pour que je dorme avec Sasuke et que j'arrête de passer en douce par la fenêtre.

Je regardais le père de famille avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comment il a compris putain pensai-je. « Je suis inspecteur de police » me dit il avait un sourire à peine perceptible. J'avais eu droit à une claque de la part du grand frère de Sasuke qui voulait dire tu lui fais du mal je te tue. J'ai commencé ma vie avec eux, et surtout avec Sasuke. C'est comme si je venais de renaitre.

Mais aujourd'hui j'avais reçu une lettre de l'armée, je devais aller en Irak, pendant 9 mois et laisser Sasuke derrière moi je partais à 16h il me restait 3h avant de partir.

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de fumer clope sur clope, comment allais-je lui dire que je partais pour 9 mois en Irak en zone de guerre en tant que médecin.

J'entendis Sasuke entrer dans la cuisine, je le regardais avec un regard des plus peiné, je lui montrais la lettre. Il commença à pleurer. J'ai essayé de le consolé du mieux que j'ai pu, en lui disant que je lui écrirais tous les jours des mails si on a internet que je l'appellerais avec le téléphone satellite. Il se calma un peu, les 3h étaient passé et j'ai dû partir en prenant mes affaires déjà prête.

Abord du camion militaire, je vis le regard de Sasuke et je lui ai crié « To hell and back ». Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le voyage jusqu'en Irak fut long, j'étais le médecin de bord depuis maintenant 7 mois d'une équipe de clampin comme aimait de dire Shikamaru, surtout que c'était lui le plus clampin de tous. Il passait son temps à dormir. Et je suis sûr que pendant les tours de gardes il dormait.

Mais que faisait un mec pareil comme soldat avec son plus de 200 de QI ? Franchement ce mec aurait dû être le toubib et moi le soldat à deux balles.

Dans la journée nous avions du partir du campement pour aller dans un petit village, j'avais appris à parler arabe sur le tas et je demandais au villageois, si il avait besoin d'un docteur. Je soignais quelques vieilles personnes et j'ai aidé à un accouchement d'une femme enceinte dont le bébé se montrait par le siège. Sous l'œil attentif de son mari qui avait peur pour sa femme et son enfant. L'accouchement se déroula correctement et j'emballais le bébé et le mi dans les bras du mari. C'était une petite fille.

Je retournais près de la femme pour le soigné et l'aider à boire de l'eau. Et j'entendu un merci, mêler à des pleurs. Je leurs souris et partie les laissant seul.

Vers le fin de la journée, quand nous sommes rentré au campement, nous fumes attaquer par des extrémistes. J'ai juste eu le temps de protéger Shikamaru d'une grenade. L'attaque fut vite finie entre les balles et les grenade.

J'aidais à transporter les blesser qu'ils soient extrémistes ou non. J'avais prêté serrement et mon devoir était de soigné hommes femmes enfants jeune vieux noir blanc jaune juif ou musulman. J'étais un homme, un médecin doit faire son travail. Sans se préoccuper du reste.

Ma jambe me faisait mal, très mal, que finalement, je me décidais à appeler quelques soldat, dont Shikamaru ainsi que Ibiki Morino notre chef d'unité.

« Vous allez devoir me couper la jambe » Dit-je calmement.

On me regarda comme si je venais de mars.

« J'ai reçu les éclats de la grenade en protégeant, Shikamaru et je ne me suis pas fait soigné directement, et si on ne veut pas que ça s'infecte , il faut la couper »

J'avais découvert ma jambe, elle était dans un sale état, la seule chose que Ibiki lâcha c'était « Du whisky »

O me fit boire du whisky, puis on me mit un bâillon. La scie pour couper ma jambe commença son œuvre c'était Shikamaru, qui me la coupa, mais avant même que tout cela soit fini je m'étais évanouie sous la douleur. Je me réveillais deux jours plus tard, et je regardais l'œuvre de mon ami, il avait fait du bon travail. Je vis à côté de moi sur une chaise des clopes, un briquet et surtout du bon whisky, je reconnaissais bien mes compatriotes.

Après avoir pris une grande gorgé de du nectar brun je fumais une bonne clope tout en avançant avec des béquilles pour aller dehors.

Je voyais la joyeuse troupe de clampin entrain de rire et de jouer aux cartes. Et je lançais joyeusement un :

« Y'a une place pour un estropié ? »

Une douzaine de type me regarda et puis il y a eu un brouhabrouha d'enfer, sur le comment j'allais, bon retour parmi les vivants, espèce de bras cassé et j'en passe des meilleurs.

Une semaine après j'étais complément rétablis de ma jambe coupé, j'avais reçu de gars une jambe artificiel très élaboré de l'armée. J'avais hâte de rentrer, voir Sasuke, il ne restait plus que 1 mois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'étais rentré au pays, j'avais qu'une hâte rentrer chez moi, car je savais que Sasuke m'attendait à la maison. Mais je fus surpris de le voir à l'aéroport, lui qui ne voulait pas me porter préjudice, sur mon orientation sexuel à l'armée, alors que je lui ai dit que je me tamponnais l'oreille avec une babouche des racontars. Il était là en train de sourire et de pleurer de soulagement de me voir rentrer aux bercails.

Ni une ni deux, il courra vers moi, je lâchais mon sac et le pris dans mes bras et on échangea un baiser devant tout le monde, il avait les jambes autours de ma taille, et les bras autours de mon cou, il refusait de me lâcher. Mais finalement, il fut reposé sur ses deux pieds.

« Tu es revenue en un morceau. »

« Pas vraiment, il me manque une jambe. »

Il me regarda ahuri, je lui dévoilais ma jambe et je lui répondais « Resist and bite ».

* * *

Voilà ça se termine comme ça je sais je vous vois venir ! Où est le point de vu de Sasuke et bien il est pas la mdr. Ce sera pour le la fiction suivante qui sera la suite et ça s'appellera syndrome du membre fantôme.

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus.

Amicalement Ammarie


End file.
